


And I Miss You

by chocolatewatchandwaistcoat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dimension Travel, Dreamsharing, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatewatchandwaistcoat/pseuds/chocolatewatchandwaistcoat
Summary: The train rail broke. Bucky fell. Sargeant Barnes went into the snow, and the Winter Soldier was dragged out.(But he doesn't know that, yet).The helicarrier crashed, and the river burned, and Captain America was drowning. Steve Rogers got dragged out again.(But he doesn't know that yet.)Two tortured men, minds in shadow, meet in the dark. It's very confusing, having a seemingly lucid conversation with a familiar stranger while sleeping, but maybe not as confusing as it should be.They've been tangled around each other all their lives, almost.





	And I Miss You

It was cold. Why was it always cold? You would think, he thought a little peevishly, that there might be a little sunlight, sometimes. But then again, it was New York. Who knew what was going on with the weather here? Not him, not George down the hall, not great-aunt Theresa. Not even God, maybe. He snickered. New York, Jesus. Home it might be; Dodgers, subways, and swing, it might have. But the weather's just about as confounding as sun and wind can get. (How do you snicker in your own head?)

_Okay, first of all, where are you callin' New York? We're right outside Italy, wise guy. Second of all, asshole, what the hell do you mean, your own head? Who in sunshiny hell do you think you are, anyway? I was having a perfectly good nap before you came rolling in here with your whinin' and mopin' and goddamn sainted great aunts, or somethin', and **what the hell do you mean, New York?**_

  


.....Who in Sam Hill are you?

  


_I just asked you that, asshole. You gonna tell me or are we gonna have a little disagreement here?_

  


Wha- How'm I supposed to answer all that when I don't know whose ugly mug I'm talking at?

  


_You can't call me ugly, chump, this is my dream._

  


Oh is that right? 

  


_I just said it, didn't I?_

  


Well, yeah, I guess you did. Only problem is-

  


  


_What, ya don't think you're dreamy enough? Hey, don't worry about it, pal, everyone has their off days, huh?_

  


I... No. I- I don't know... I think. I'm not sure where I am. 

  


_In my dream, wisecrack. Although I gotta say, you're a pretty good conversationalist for a figment of my imagination. I guess if the brain train had to go somewhere it coulda found worse places, huh?_

  


I, no, I don't... I. I mean, I... I guess?

  


_Golly. You alright, there, pal? You a shy fella or what?_

  


Um. I guess so. I don't really know, actually. Where are we? You think it's actually in your head? 

  


_Sure, pal. Welcome to dreamland. I'd give you the grand tour, but it's an extra-independent subway system. I don't really take cargo.  
Say, you got a name I can call ya by? _

  


That's- fine? Yeah, okay. Okay.  
Not... that I know of, no. You can keep callin' me pal, I guess.

  


_Aww, come on, that's no name for a guy. What the hell'm I thinkin' in here. Invent a whole damn fella without a name to his two cents. Listen, pal, how about- Spuds?_

  


Wha- No. 

  


_Frank?_

  


Also no. 

  


_Cary Grant?_

  


...No.

  


_Dammit._

  


Okay, then, how about this. Since I'm... Dreamed up here, by you, apparently... What's your middle name?

  


_....._

  


Hello? Did you fall off the dream line?

  


_Buchanan._

  


Pardon?

  


_I said- my middle name is Buchanan._

  


Oh.

  


_Yeah._

  


Did... Buchanan? Really?

  


_.....No. Dammit. That was, obviously, not what I meant to say._

No, no, it's okay, really- I kinda like it, your parents musta been

  


_It's- they call me James, goddamn. Not the other one-_

  


-really nice, thoughtful people.

  


_Can it already, will ya? I already gotta suffer enough..._

  


Oh, sure. With a name like that? I bet. 

  


_...I was gonna say, stuck here with you for company. Chump._

  


Real funny. Why don't I just skedaddle, then, huh? I'll get outta your hair and you can just- you know, dream of some nice blonde dame. I'll go to someone else's dream. 

  


_Oh, right, leave me here in the cold, huh?  
Nothin' but blisters and blanket drills to keep me company. And with my luck, you'd get the dame. No no, I think you're staying. Stick around, Pally, I'll teach ya how to make do with grey skies and rain._

  


First you'll have to learn how, yourself. And besides, I'm from Brooklyn. I'm used to it. 

  


_Gotta be prepared for all sorts, pally.  
It can always get colder. And greyer. And I'm from Brooklyn too, jackass._

  


Really? Swell! You can reminisce while I keep you company, and by the time you're done it'll be my turn. Bucky. 

  


_Not bad. It's a deal, pally. Shake on it?_

  


You do realize I can't see your hands, right?  
And you've gotta stop calling me that sometime.

  


_Fine. You're an hallucination anyway, though, so I'll just imagine it.  
In your dreams, pal. _

  


Is ... Is that even possible?

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo, hullo! I hope this isn't disturbing your reading. Oops, I broke the fourth wall. Am I Deadpool, really? Haha. Hope you enjoyed! Muah! :) I'll probably upload at least once a week. You could subscribe if you wanna. ;)  
> Oh, uh, so the idea for this fic came to my mind suddenly as I was listening to the song "Amanda's Song", by Jason Koiter. (It's a song. It's on YouTube. It's kinda dandy.)  
> Anyway, I was thinking of using the plot I had in my mind as a Star Trek fic, but maybe I'll do that later. I don't wanna be too verbose right now, so I'll just say it's a nice song, I hope you enjoy the fic, I know it's a WIP but I hope you'll read it, and if by some chance you like it/are inspired enough by it to make something of your own, I'd love to hear it.  
> Comments and Kudos are love, they say. I'd say I don't want no part of this crazy love, but I'm not actually Simon and Garfunkel. Who knew?!?!  
> Enjoy this crazy train ride.


End file.
